La última plaga
by Le Cuack
Summary: El Geofrente ha sido víctima de una infección, Misato debe recorrer los pasillos oscuros para encontrar a sus protegidos mientras lucha por su vida... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Donde ir? Nuevo fic de Le Cuack.


Los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, este fic solo está dirigido a entretener y como una forma de esparcimiento

**Prólogo: Encontrando a los tuyos**

Era de noche en Tokio-3 y, aunque el Geofrente la noche no existe ya que siempre está en funcionamiento, ésta vez las linternas debían hacer su trabajo sigilosamente, ya que cualquier paso en falso podía acarrear la muerte a quien lo diera y por suerte, o probablemente habilidad, Misato Katsuragi había podido escabullirse en alguno de los recovecos más escondidos de la enorme pirámide para librarse del inminente peligro que la acechaba; mas esa no era su prioridad, sino llegar donde Shinji y Asuka y ponerlos a salvo y salir del que fue una vez el lugar más seguro del planeta.

-"Según recuerdo Asuka debe estar en enfermería y Shinji un poco más cerca".

Lentamente Misato se adentraba a las entrañas de la inmensa construcción esperando por alguna señal de vida, especialmente la de Shinji, a quien vio a través de las cámaras de seguridad poco antes que cundiera el caos. Pero por más que buscara el lugar era tan grande que no podía hacer mucho con una pequeña linterna, además la pestilencia a entrañas no le dejaba el trabajo más fácil.

Después de llevar al menos una hora buscando por los alrededores al tercer niño, encontró algo que no quería encontrar. Dos balas fueron suficientes para calmar el hambre de carne de la bestia que quería atacarla, pero el silencio que vino después de la muerte de uno de integrantes del personal de clase C, fue letalmente cortado por rugidos provenientes de unos pisos más arriba. Fue entonces que la carrera se había hecho una necesidad, y aunque las bestias eran mucho más rápidas que un hombre o mujer común, Misato pudo perderlos gracias a una complejidad de pasillos las cuales reverberaban los alaridos confundiendo a los ex humanos, dejando a la mujer en una efímera tranquilidad en la cual reflexionar en cuanto a sus pasos a seguir.

-"Si no puedo encontrar a Shinji, entonces iré por Asuka, al menos sé dónde está."

Cuidadosamente, corriendo a zancadas, Misato se acercaba a su destino: la enfermería de Nerv. No quedaba mucho trecho desde donde se encontraba, sin embargo las bestias alguna vez conocidas como humanos estaban por doquier impidiendo su paso, aun así su única alternativa era avanzar, no iba a dejar a sus niños desprotegidos, pero ¿qué hacer? Si disparaba revelaría su posición y estaría a merced de "ellos", y aunque estuviera bien armada no podría contra una horda de salvajes, pero si no lo hacía menos probabilidades tendría de encontrar en buen estado a Asuka y a Shinji. Se estaba quedando sin opciones y sin tiempo hasta que un leve silbido acarició el aire y una de las fieras cayó muerta en el lugar, luego otro silbido y otro más le dejaron el espacio libre para avanzar, pero ¿quién fue? ¿quién la ayudó? Ritsuko Akagi se dejó entrever desde la oscuridad con una pistola con silenciador.

-No digas nada Misato, sólo puedo decir que a Maya no le gusta verme apresada; ve a buscar a los tuyos, por mi parte haré lo mismo.

Con un leve gesto aprobatorio Misato dejó su puesto avanzando entre las tinieblas con nada más que una linterna, unas pocas balas y la esperanza suficiente para creer que sus niños no estaban muertos o transformados en una de esas cosas.

Unos cuantos pasos más allá estaba la enfermería, y por lo visto no había restos de sanguinolentos o personal infectado, por lo cual Misato se tranquilizó y, aunque siempre alerta, caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación la cual suponía estaría cerrada sin cerrojo, pero cuando trató de abrirla se encontró que la puerta estaba atrancada obstaculizándole el paso. Solo pudo suponer que algún superviviente había logrado escapar y encerrarse en el cuarto con Asuka. Esto le alegró, aunque también le preocupó… ¿Quién se encuentra allí dentro? ¿se preocupa del bienestar de Asuka? Después de pensar, no halló otra posibilidad más que golpear la puerta suavemente para no atraer a los infectados, y esperar alguna respuesta; respuesta que llegó de la persona que más le importaba en esos momentos.

-¿Q-quién es?- titubeó el joven detrás de la puerta.

-Shinji… ¡Shinji eres tú!

-¡Misato-san!

Abriendo de prisa la puerta, Shinji se encontró con su tutora la cual entró y cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡Shinji, ¿estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?- Preguntó preocupada la mujer.

-Yo estoy bien Misato-san, pero tú…- Shinji se detuvo al ver manchas de sangre en la ropa de Misato.

-¡Ah! Esto… yo… no tuve alternativa, me atacaron y tuve que usar mi arma. Pero descuida no es mi sangre, no me han infectado.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Shinji cabizbajo.

-No lo sé, era un trabajador de mantenimiento creo, no lo había visto antes.

-Es mi culpa, si no, si no lo hubiera…

-Shinji, no es tu culpa, sólo hiciste lo que debías hacer. Todo esto… no es culpa de nadie.

-Cuando le maté, quise hablar con alguien y vine en busca de Asuka.- Dijo el chico volteando para mirar a su compañera piloto.- Pero ella sigue dormida, y no he podido sacar la culpa de mi conciencia.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, puedes charlar conmigo lo que quieras y lo sabes.

-Lo sé Misato-san, pero aun así…

-Sera mejor olvidarlo por ahora Shinji. Hay prioridades en estos momentos.

-Lo sé, he estado refugiándome aquí todo el día haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero sé que el cerrojo de la puerta no resistiría ni siquiera a dos de ellos.

-Es cierto, debemos salir y de alguna forma sacar a Asuka de aquí. Quizás la camilla…

-No creo que la camilla sea buena opción, hace mucho ruido, los atraería por montones. No te preocupes Misato-san, puedo llevarla en mi espalda; debe ser ligera y yo ya no soy un alfeñique.

-Si que podemos contar contigo en ocasiones de peligro Shinji; lo sabía pero ahora me queda aún más claro, pero todavía no es momento de sacarla. La energía se ha cortado en su totalidad y debemos restablecerla si queremos usar los elevadores.

-Es verdad, sin los elevadores somos presa fácil.- Concluyó el joven.- ¿Entonces donde debemos ir?

-Debo ir a las calderas para restaurar la energía.

-Debemos ir.- Anunció Shinji alistándose para salir.

-No Shinji, debes quedarte aquí y cuidar de Asuka.

-Misato-san Asuka no despertará, mientras no haga ruido entonces no le atacarán, en cambio tú estás expuesta a un mayor peligro, más si vas sola. No puedo permitirlo.

Misato, no supo responder a ese razonamiento, él se veía sereno y calculador, esta era otra faceta de Shinji que no conocía. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y luego partieron a salvar sus vidas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He aquí un pequeño prólogo de una nueva historia que está en etapa de idealización, aunque ya tengo listos en mi cabeza el cap 1 y 2, espero que tenga buena recepción.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
